Death Note: The Devil and the Bringer
by Amimura
Summary: What happens when a young, teenage boy in search of power happens upon a notebook that can kill people simply by writing their names in it? Journey with a student whom finds more than just practical use for the book.


Death Note

The Devil and the Bringer

Chapter I:

The school would be as noisy as ever. This of course was normal, as the school normally held this level of volume each and every day. The school kids would roam the halls, all going about their business. The large and bulk sky blue jackets flung around the long, dark hair that was in the same colored skirts. A football would fly up in down out of their hands. The other students avoided them. Their appearance was honest. Had the large built students decided to play with the other students that would mean the nurse's office would be bustling with business. No one, however, was around to maintain business. The latest school nurse quit only a few weeks ago, due to the number of students sent to her each day. And no one seemed to care.

A large ringing sound rushed through the halls, warning the students that they only had a few moments to be where they needed to be. Everyone would make their way to either the classrooms that filled the walls, or the cafeteria, which was already full of students. One student however would find himself going somewhere that wasn't a classroom, or the cafeteria. No, he would find himself in a situation that only his mouth was capable of handling.

Underneath the school, within the large locker room that belonged to the athletic students, five people met. Three boys had surrounded themselves around a young, defenseless girl. Their decrepit smiles were forced into the young ladies face. A tear trickled down her eye as she cried for help. One of the boys, a tall one, with jet black, spiky hair had grabbed the girl by the cheeks and pulled her closer.

"Nobody is gonna save ya. You might as well shut up and get what's comin to ya." A grin emerged on his face.

"No! Please. Stop it!" she cried, attempting to break free from their hold, but as she lacked the physical strength to do so she only juggled herself around between the three boys. All the while another would watch. A boy would be hiding behind a locker, only several feet away. He was hidden in the shadows of the dark locker room. Most of the lights on the ceiling were broken, so only a few lights flickered on and off every couple seconds, giving just enough light to make the stage for the jocks.

"I have to do something. This can't go on." the boy would mutter to himself. His teeth grit hard as he silently watched on at the event that was taking place. He couldn't believe it. Emerging from behind the locker he would show himself. A young man, appearing to be in his upper teens showed himself. He wore the usual school uniform. A light blue shirt, and darker blue vest over it. Tan, creased pants surrounded his legs. Black hair would flow freely down his head. His bangs parted, and fall just below his chin. His ears held his hair at bay. Crimson red eyes would stare down at the three students, whom surrounded the girl. "Let her go." He said, in a stern, firm voice.

"Eh? What are you doing here, kid? Get outta here." one of them said. His large face grinning.

"Yeah. Less you wanna do sumthin?" the largest one would say. Short blond hair covered his head.

"Let her go, I said." He clenched his right fist. He attempted to look strong as best he could. He however would tremble slightly. He knew he couldn't do anything. He needed the false confidence, in hopes of perhaps scaring the bullies away, though he knew well enough that it wasn't possible. Everything in his head told him this was a bad idea. He however would allow his heart to place him in the situation he was in. He thought about how he could just be sitting in class right now, worry free. Instead he was here.

The blond jock had chuckled a bit. Reaching into his jacket and pulling out a switch blade knife. He grabbed the young girl by the hair, and held the blade to her throat. He spoke, staring directly at the teen.

"Listen, kid. I didn't wanna do this, but you turned the situation into something it's not. Now then. You can just as easily turn around and walk away and let us do our business. Or if you really wanna be here then you can have the joy of watching this girl choke on her own blood. Your call." The male student grit his teeth hard, as he looked on at what was happening. He didn't realize what was happening, up until now.

"Fine…" he said, turning and walking away.

"NOOOO!" she replied, screaming as she watched the only one whom tried to save her turn his back. His feet hit the hard metal stairs, heading up toward the door. This was best. He figured had he tried to stay and help her, the three larger students would easily overpower him, and harm him, or even worse. As he allowed the door to shut behind him her screams phased through it, and rang in his ears. At home, as he slept in bed those same screams would ring in his head.

He arrived at school the next day. Pushing himself along the halls he would have his head held down. He felt powerless. Unable to do anything. This wouldn't come from just what happened yesterday. The entire school was full of typed like that. Sense the school allowed anyone without a High School education to enter all kinds of criminal types roamed the halls. Being protected within the school grounds it made for the perfect nest to feed their disgusting, and horrid minds. And he knew this.

After his first few classes he had noticed that the girl he saw yesterday didn't make it to school today. The rumors flew through the school that she had left school early, and no one heard from her since. The boy couldn't help but felt angry at himself. He felt responsible for what had happened. After the final school bell rang he remained inside the bathroom, located on the third floor. His fist banged against one of the doors on the bathroom toilet. He paced over and over through the restroom. Anger only built within his body. His fist clenched so hard that his nails would dig into his palms, ripping flesh. He fell to his knees, and his fist crashed into the floor, breaking the weak, old tile.

"Dammit. Dammit! Why? Why am I so powerless? Why am I not worth anything?" His cries were weak, and faint. His voice almost cracking. He was breaking into tears. Suddenly the lights would flicker one last time before shutting off completely. He would be completely enveloped in darkness, unable to see anything. Even his own hand seemed like nothing more than a dark shadow. A voice would arrive from the darkness. It held a dark and screechy tone. As if time had given more than needed. It called out to the lone and angry boy.

"I can give you what you want, child. I can give you…power." The voice spoke. It seemed like its voice boomed all through out the bathroom. The boy would hold his head up, looking around to see if he could find anything. Unfortunately there was nothing. In an attempt to find clarity in the situation he spoke back.

"Who are you?" He said in an alarming voice.

"If it is power you seek, then I have the answer. Everything you need to know is there." Suddenly the sound of something hitting the floor could be heard. "Use it well, Masaru, Daisuke. I look forward to watching you progress into the savior." The lights flickered back on, and everything was just as it was. The half broken mirrors above the cracked sinks were still as they were. The stalls riddled with graffiti didn't move. Everything was just. Daisuke examined the room around him, searching for the thing that had spoken to him. After a fruitless search he grabbed his head with his right hand and sighed.

"I must be hearing voices…Have I gone mad?" He said to himself. He however had looked down at the ground before him. Just inches from his face a black notebook remained in front of him. He cocked one of his dark eyebrows as he knew that this book wasn't there before. Was it the sound that was made earlier? He figured it had to be. This also told him that there was someone in the bathroom with him at the time, but whom ever it was they had left now. Daisuke grabbed the book, and rose to his feet. He held it in his hand. The book opened from the left side so he must have been holding it the wrong way. He flipped it over, and right across the top of the cover the words, "Death Note" were printed on it. "Death Note?" He said, eying it as if it were a suspect in a murder case. Daisuke read plenty of books, but never in his life had he heard of such a thing. Seeing as how it was new, and held something inside of it, some knowledge that he didn't know he would open it to the first page.

The very first page on the left simply said the words, "Death Note" yet again. However the font used inside of it was different. He looked to the right and it was simply a blank, pure white page. He turned the page yet again. The words, "Death Note" appeared yet again, and under it was, "How to use. I" He continued to read and the very first thing he read was to him, all but amusing. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die." Daisuke chuckled a bit reading it. He continued to read along, as the humor made him feel slightly better. "This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." The page had ended there. Daisuke had stared at the page as a whole for a few seconds, before closing the book, and laughing out loud. "What utter nonsense. I've never heard of such a thing. This must be some horrible idea of a joke." He held on to the book, and left the school.

Later that evening Daisuke had returned home. His mother had just made dinner, in which he would nibble on a little, before going to his room, where he normally always was. His mother would always sigh whenever he went up the stairs and into his room, where he would disappear until morning. It was a silent household, due to there being so few in the house. Daisuke's father was gone, and with no siblings it left only the mother and the son.

While Daisuke was in his room he would lay in bed. His shades were open, allowing the moonlight to come in. The window was positioned perfectly for the moonlight to shine down on his work desk, so he still had light to work with at night, and still leave the rest of his room in shadow. As he lied in bed, with both his hands behind his head he stared at his dark ceiling, traveling through his thoughts. He thought about that book he found. He closed it off as ignorant and childish, yet he wondered why he decided to take it with him. Was it curiosity, he thought. Part of him, be it so very small, wanted to give the silly book a try. "If anything it'll make me feel better." He thought in his head. "There are some people that deserve to die." He thought about it and decided to give it a go. Hoping off of his bed and moving over to his backpack he grabbed the death note, and opened it up. Across from the page with the first set of rules was a page similar to a notebook. It had lines scanning across it to be written on. Taking a black pen, with a golden top he would begin writing in it. When he finished the name, Masawaki, Eiji was written on it. After he wrote in it he stared at it a bit, and then shrugged, closing the book. "That big, blond blockhead needs to die. He is complete scum…" He didn't bring himself to say another word, and thus he threw the book down on the floor, getting back in bed and heading to sleep.

The next morning came, and everything was as normal as it would be. Daisuke was up bright and early as always, dressed well and ready for school. He would arrive, hidden among the usual large crowd of students roaming the halls, wanting to do something aside from go to class. The first period bell rang, and everyone had vanished from the halls. Daisuke would be in class, waiting for his teacher to give instructions. The teacher, Mr. Nagasaki was a rather aged man. A large, black beard covered his lower face. The smell of alcohol often whisked from it. Cigarette smoke rose from his mouth, as a short stubble of a cigarette remained between his index and middle finger. He often took his time in starting class. However something unexpected happened before class started.

Three dings ran through out the entire school. This indicated that an announcement was about to be made. A loud, booming voice rang through the speakers placed within the school.

"This is your principle speaking. I apologize for interrupting your class time, students, and teachers for this announcement. Just yesterday one of our football players, a Masawaki, Eiji died of a sudden heart attack yesterday…" Everyone gasped and chanted among themselves. All but one. A dark haired student would sit at his desk. His eyes shot out at the speaker. He couldn't believe the words that came from it. The rest of the announcement went on and everyone listened. Sweat rolled down his light, right cheek. His unsteady hands reached into his backpack. Shuffling around a bit he found and pulled out the notebook he was looking for. Flipping a couple pages he looked inside to see the name, Masawaki Eiji written in it.

"No…" he said, his hand trembled a bit. A student sitting next to him would notice Daisuke pulling out and looking at the notebook as if death was inside of it.

"What's that ya got there?" he spoke in a low voice, trying not to alarm anyone else during the announcement. Daisuke looked over to the student with his eyes wide open.

"N…nothing. It's nothing!" He shouted slightly. A few other students looked at him. Closing and shoving the notebook back into his backpack he would rush out of the classroom. He sped through the halls like an Olympic champion, and busted through the bathroom door, slamming it behind him and pressing his back against it, as if to not let anyone in. His breathing was heavy. He closed his eyes and took one deep breath before calming himself. The notebook would appear in his hands once again. The rules he read flew through his mind. "No…it can't be a mere coincidence. It's far too accurate. This book…it's real. It's real!" He said, sliding onto his bottom. His feet holding his legs up in the air. Silence struck the bathroom. He couldn't find words. For the first time he drew a blank in his mind. He wasn't sure what to do about the situation. He eventually came to a conclusion. "The police. They're going to investigate this. There is no way a fully healthy athlete is going to die of a heart attack mysteriously. I'm a murdered. I'll surely be arrested…but wait." His voiced calmed, and his face lowered slightly. A confident look arose on his face. A small smirk appearing. "They won't know it was me. A notebook killing someone? It's ridiculous. Even then their investigation wouldn't lead them to me. I have an alibi. I was at home all day after school. My mom can vouch for me. Theoretically the police can't trace anything back to me. He wasn't physically murdered, right? So there's no evidence to trace back to anyone. Yes…it's perfect."

After coming to grips with the fact that he was safe he looked at the notebook and stared at it. His eyes were sharp. The crimson red iris stared deep into the notebook as if they were burning through it. He view it as if looking at every page in it flying past. "If this notebook is real, and I have the power to murder without worry of police finding me…" A large grin emerged on his face. "Then I have the power to change this retched school. The bullies. The criminals. The disgusting vermin that walk in and out of it, protected by the school and their own ignorance. Yes, they all can perish. They all can be brought to justice. And I'm the one who has the power to do it." Daisuke had finally found the power he so desperately craved.

"Masawaki, Eiji is no more. And the rest of you are next."


End file.
